Hello KaitoMeiko
by Stxley
Summary: "Hola, soy yo." Y sonrió.


" _ **Hola,**_ _ **soy yo."**_

 _ **Y**_ _ **sonrió.**_

Él lo tenía todo, una linda novia, una buena carrera y demás.

Ella no tenía nada de eso, pero si una buena carrera y trabajo.

Él iba con ropa de marca

Ella iba con estampados de bandas.

Pero había algo que los conectaba, que ambos tenían una obsesion por las personas diferentes a ellos.

—¿Sabes lo qué pasa? Yo me voy a ir, y no puedes detenerlo. Pero no quiero que eso arruine nuestra amistad, eres una gran persona para mí, pero entiende que esa beca podría ayudar con mi futuro. —Habló la castaña, dejando el café encima de la mesa.

—Sí lo entiendo, de hecho yo haría lo mismo. —El peliazul suspiró—, te extrañaré, no creo que te vayas por dos años.

—¿Crees qué me olvidaré de ti? Vamos, eres el más raro que he conocido en mi vida. Personas así no se olvidan. —Sonríe abiertamente—, mira, yo me me iré el otro domingo, mi vuelo sale a las doce de la noche. Hagamos una lista con todo lo que querramos hacer e intentemos cumplirlo, ¿Vale?

—Vale. —Sonrió—, ahora, prometo solemnemente que iré a dejarte a tu vuelo ese día, no me lo pierdo.

—Gracias por poder contar contigo, eres mi mejor amigo. —Sonrió nuevamente y prosiguió a comer sus galletas.

El primer día comieron hasta ya no poder, con regaños por parte de la madre de Kaito, porque según ella eso no era digno de un caballero.

El segundo día fueron al cine, aunque querían ver una película de acción terminaron viendo una infantil no tan infantil.

El tercer día comieron en el departamento de Meiko, donde Kaito durmió en el sofá ya que no habían más camas.

El cuarto día, lloraron recordando como se conocieron, como si Meiko fuera a morir, y de hecho, era como si muriera, porque se iría lejos.

El quinto día la novia de Kaito irrumpió en su itinerario, y no pudieron hacer nada de lo planeado. Pero sí, hablaron por mensajes hasta altas horas de la noche.

El sexto día los nervios se hicieron presentes y Kaito ayudó a Meiko a elegir la ropa para llevar, ya que, el departamento quedaría en manos de su hermano.

Y con todo esto llegó el domingo.

—Tengo un compromiso ahora en la noche, pero intentaré estar ahí a las once. —Habló al teléfono.

 _ **Bueno...**_ _ **Igual**_ _ **no**_ _ **es**_ _ **necesario**_ _ **que**_ _ **me**_ _ **vayas**_ _ **a**_ _ **dejar,**_ _ **cuando**_ _ **llegue**_ _ **te**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **llam...**_

—Nada de eso, señorita. Yo la iré a dejar, y nada más se ha dicho.

—Kaito ¿Estás listo? —Habló la insoportable de su novia.

—Ehm sí si, Meiko te llamo luego.

 _ **Bueno... ¡Adiós!**_

—Adiós. —Cortó la llamada—, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema Miku?

—No me gusta que pases tiempo con ella, tu novia soy yo.

—Sí. Lo sé. Pero ten en cuenta que siempre pongo a mis amigos ante todo.

—No me importa. Tan solo vámonos, mi buen humor se irá pronto.

El peliazul suspiró resignado y salió.

—Y dinos, querido Kaito. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con nuestra hija?

—Verá señora Hatsune, mis intenciones con su hija son totalmente de noviazgo, no espero nada más de ello. —Pisó impaciente—, ¿Qué hora es?

—Once cuarenta y ocho.

Abrió los ojos y apresurado se levantó a tomar su chaqueta.

—Lo siento mucho, pero yo debo irme.

Tomó las llaves e ignorando los gritos de su madre se montó en el auto.

Solo esperaba que Meiko aún estuviera ahí.

Rezó a todos los dioses mientras conducía para que siguiera ahí.

Bien, al haber llegado corrió a preguntar si el vuelo a Francia ya había salido.

 _Señor,_ _lamentamos_ _decirle_ _que_ _el_ _vuelo_ _trescientos_ _doce_ _a_ _Francia_ _ya_ _abordó._

¿Porqué no podía haber llegado antes? ¿Acaso tan desconsiderado era para preferir una estúpida cena por su mejor amiga?

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo lamentándose sentado en esa fría banca de madera.

—¿Porqué lloras? —Preguntó alguien.

—Porque soy un desconsiderado. Preferí una estúpida cena en vez de a mi mejor amiga.

—No lo eres.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Levanta la cabeza.

Y así fue, levantó la cabeza y vio que no todo había sido en vano, que ella no se había ido siendo que estudiar en ese país había sido el sueño de toda su vida.

— _Hola,_ _soy_ _yo._

Y sonrió.


End file.
